red_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Knight
The origin of Red Knight Birth and Childhood Our story starts in 1945 in the recently devastated town of Nagasaki, with an unlikely pair of a Japanese peasant and a stationed American soldier of the name Uther. Little is known about his parents relationship, except that one fateful night of passion resulted in our titular character's entrance into the world in 1946. Red knight, born #ff0000 squire, was officially brought into the world on April 20th, 1946 in the Nagasaki Air Base field hospital. After 3 days of labor, his mother conceded, saying only "nerf tar creeper" before she passed on. The Quest Red's father took his new child home alone and with a heavy heart. A high ranking navy admiral, he never had the time we wished he could with his son. He did take what time he had to pass down to his child his love for card game, but repeatedly expressed his dismay at the young #ff0000's inability to find lethal. In a letter to his family back in the states, he penned this passage : The boy has like, a fuckin, billion damage on board and the dude has like 1 hp. But he trades. And gets psychic screamed. And loses. And then he shits his diaper because hes 2. However, both of their fates would be forever changed when he came home one day to see his son engaged with an old witch in a game of solitaire. Unfortunately for Uther, the witch remembered him from the whorehouse on Iwo Jima, and had come here to claim the child as part of the demonic pact. Uther leapt at the witch, but was too slow and the plaid shirted witch uttered the curse Whackus Packus You Face Jaxraxxus trapping the boy's father inside of a card. The witch then sprung out the window, laughing hysterically, before screeching back this cryptic hint You've been defeated Your face is Reddened To free your dad Hit rank 1 Legend and disappearing entirely. Childhood and Friends Friends Red had no friends Notable acquaintances MackeyD1 Because the young #ff0000's face had been turned permanently red as a side effect of the curse, he was outcast for a large portion of his childhood. As a primary school orphan in 1940s-1950s Japan, Red found that his only companion in a poor blind boy by the name of MackeyD1. As Red and Mackey worked their way through the dregs of primary school, Mackey would keep records of Red's curse and treatment in hi journal, providing us with much of what we know today. Primary education and Banishment Red completed the first years rather uneventfully, passing classes and learning basic skills. Report cards recovered from the orphanage he was housed in showed decent remarks from teachers and glowing grades in all classes, with one notable exception: he got in F in finding lethal all 5 years. Trouble was never far from Red though, and come his 5th grade graduation, concern was raised over his unusually small frame. After being pulled aside for a medical examination, it was determined that he was in fact not tiny, but instead was merely aging at a much slower rate as a result of the curse.